Freinds with Benefits
by HoRnIe DeMoN
Summary: Gwen attends a party at the Pendragon's country estate and gets an unpleasant surprise. Arthur comforts her afterward and things go further than either intended. Arthur wants to be with her but Gwen isn't ready for a relationship right now. They compromise because they both have needs that the other can fulfill but pretty soon it isn't enough for one of them. M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen sat at the bar sipping her third "Zombie" a bluish green concoction of various spirits whose potency was well hid by its sweetness. She had tried a similar drink earlier in the night, "Vampire's Blood" a sweet, thick, red punch that was also stronger than it tasted. She was definitely starting to feel the booze. _ Good, hopefully soon I will be numb._ She thought.

It figured as soon as things seemed to be going really well in her life that something would happen to make it all fall apart. That is just the way the world works she would tell herself. She just wasn't allowed to be happy. She lost her mother when she had just started Jr. High and then her father not long after, just before she graduated high school. True Elyan was still alive, somewhere. He dropped out of college after their father died and began couch surfing amongst friends and acquaintances. They lost touch and she had no idea where he might be now. He could dead in a gutter for all she knew; and now she had lost one more person she loved although he clearly no longer loved her. "Bloody fucking arsewhole!" She muttered then laughed thinking _I hope he does get a bloody arsewhole, would serve him right!_

She and Will had been together for practically forever. They had been friends before they were a couple, but she had harbored a secret crush on him for most of that time. They attended their first formal dance together and that's when she had her first kiss, from him. He was like the perfect boyfriend from then on, everyone said they were the perfect couple and all of her friends had been jealous of how sweet and attentive he was. They were best friends. They stayed together all through high school and although they wound up attending different Universities they managed to maintain a long distance relationship.

Now she was wondering if it had all been a lie. She felt angry, hurt, confused… she didn't know whether she wanted to hit something (more like someone) or lay her head down and cry, probably both.

"Hey there you are!" Will sighed in relief and took a seat next to her. Gwen's skin began to crawl. She felt disgusted by him, repulsed even. Without a word she stood and walked - a bit unsteadily - to the other end of the bar. Will followed her and seeing that she was struggling to walk a straight line, attempted to help her but she brushed him off.

"Stay the hell away… don't touch me!"

"Gwen please – honey your drunk, at least let me take you home."

She continued walking, ignoring him.

"Gwen…Gwennie – I'm sorry, I still care about you, I just –"

"Oh that is rich!" She'd had enough. "Just leave me alone!"

"Gwennie please, let's talk about this."

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"Guinevere-"

"Go fuck yourself Will! Or better yet go back to fucking your boyfriend or whatever he is!"

Will's face turned slightly red when she outed him in public but he still felt obligated to get her home safe. "At least let me get you a cab." He tried.

"I don't want anything from you! Please just –"

Will reached for Gwen but someone came between them.

"The lady wants you to leave her alone so I suggest you leave." Arthur Pendragon said in a low, deadly calm voice.

"This is none of your business mate- "

"This is my house – mate. So I suggest you leave. Now." Arthur said as he cracked his knuckles.

It wasn't really a suggestion…or even a threat. It was more of a command and a promise that serious harm would occur if one did not follow. Will finally gave in and left the room. He really didn't feel like getting his ass kicked tonight and the party was pretty much over anyway.

Arthur turned to Gwen once he saw that Will was completely out of the room and not coming back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. No. I don't- um thank you." She blushed nervously, this seriously handsome bloke just rescued her from having to deal with her now ex-boyfriend. Something she was definitely not ready to do.

Arthur looked down at the attractive young woman he had just rescued. It was Morgana's assistant, he recognized her from the office. He'd never really paid her much attention although he'd always thought she was kind of cute. Tonight she looked more than cute, she was down right HOT! She was dressed in a black mini skirt and a low cut blouse that clung nicely to her curves. "I take it that was your boyfriend?"

Gwen scoffed. "Ex-boyfriend as of tonight. Definitley."

"Ah, what happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

Gwen sighed since he said he was the host of this party she supposed she owed him an explanation for the scene that transpired a few minutes ago. "I caught him cheating…just now, er, well a little while ago."

Arthur was surprised, he wondered why any man would cheat on a gorgeous creature such as her and he said as much.

"Wow, um that's quite surprising, I think a man would have to be gay to cheat on a girl as beautiful as you."

Gwen chuckled then her chuckle turned into a slightly maniacal laugh which quickly turned into sobs.

_Oh no, she's crying, I hate it when girls cry._ Arthur became nervous suddenly, he always felt helpless when girls cried because he didn't know how to make them stop, how to make them feel better. Yet for some reason right now he had a strong urge to hold this girl and let her cry as long as she needed to. He felt like he wanted to comfort her and take care of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I uh-" _UGH_ He didn't know what to say or do, he felt awkward, he hated feeling awkward.

Guinevere's crying grew quieter and she told him what had happened with Will. "Your right." She laughed bitterly. "I mean about him being gay. I went to the loo and then couldn't find him when I came out, someone said they saw him go down the hallway so that's where I went, but I didn't see him in the hall so I started trying the doors. I thought maybe he was trying to surprise me or something I don't know, it was a stupid thought but most of the rooms were empty, a few were locked but there was one open just a crack and I thought I heard Will's voice so I went in and saw him - getting shagged - by another bloke." She started crying again.

Arthur breathed a heavy sigh, that is pretty messed up.

Gwen bought her crying under control and pulled herself upright. "Well, what's done is done; I am not going to let him keep me from having fun." She declared.

"Um right, that sounds like a good idea."

"I need another drink and then maybe some dancing!"

Arthur chuckled she seemed to be feeling quite better. Then he saw her stumble as she walked toward the bar and realized another drink might not be such a good idea. Luckily before she could make it to the bar for another drink the song on the stereo changed and she gasped in excitement the way drunk girls always do when just about any dance song comes on "I LOVE this song!" Gwen started swaying back and forth and as the beat picked up she shook her hips and bobbed her head. Arthur watched her with wonder; suddenly she looked as if she hadn't a care in the world. She was smiling, grinning even as she let herself get into the music. Gwen danced her way over to him and grabbed his hands, "Dance with me!" She giggled but Arthur declined… "Sorry beautiful but I'm not much of a dancer..."

"Nonsense! Just move your hips, like me!" She swung her hips back and forth slowly, exaggerating each thrust.

"I'd rather just watch you." He replied with a wink.

"You're not getting off that easy Mr. Pendragon!"

_Interesting choice of words_ he thought. Then Guinevere grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

Arthur groaned, just watching her was enough to make his pants slightly uncomfortable but this was going to make things extremely uncomfortable.

"Guinevere…do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Teaching you to dance, silly."

Arthur groaned again, he had to get her to stop, before he did something that they might both regret. Luckily the next song that came on was a slow one and Gwen relaxed... for a moment.

"This… it's our so-was, our…song" She half moaned half slurred as tears began pouring out of her eyes. He didn't know how much she had drank that night but she was clearly in no state to drive. He asked for her keys but she shook her head, "Don't have 'em…Wi-" She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "HE drove." The word _HE_ was filled with loathing and anger.

"Oh, ok then, um…how about I call you a cab?" She began crying even harder.

"I can't go home… HE might be there!"

"Oh well then you can stay here tonight. You can sleep in Morgana's old room."

This took Gwen by surprise and suddenly she remembered where she was and who she was with.

"Oh – I – No, I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother."

"Guinevere, it's no trouble at all-"

She cut him off "Thank you Arthur but I'll just ask Merlin for a lift, and I'm sure he won't mind if I crash at his place tonight."

"Um actually Merlin left, a while ago. I don't think he left alone either."

"Oh, um…ok then." She didn't seem to have any other options. This was really weird though, Arthur was practically her boss. True she actually worked for his sister but they held positions of equal power and responsibility in their father's company: Pendragon Proprietaries LLC. Spending the night here, with him would be inappropriate, wouldn't it?

"C'mon." Arthur put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the family wing of the estate and to his sister's bedroom. Gwen fell into the soft queen sized bed with a sigh and suddenly realized how tired she actually was.

"Will you be ok for a few minutes? I will be right back, I promise." Gwen nodded.

Arthur returned a few minutes later with an old t shirt and boxer shorts. "I thought you might want something more comfortable to sleep in and I don't think Morgana keeps any spare clothes here."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"It's no trouble at all Guinevere." He gave her a warm smile.

"Get some rest, my room is right down the hall. If you need anything, just ask." He turned to leave.

"Um… Arthur…?" Gwen called hesitantly, "Where's the loo?" Her cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment but she had to ask because she really had to pee.

_Wow… she is really cute when she blushes. _Arthur thought. "End of the hall, on the left." He replied.

"Thank you." Guinevere mumbled as her eyes looked down at the bed.

Arthur walked up to her and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "Your quite welcome Guinevere."

She couldn't breathe, his skin was warm and his eyes, so blue, so sincere…How had she never noticed how handsome he was?

"Good night Guinevere." He whispered and left the room.

As soon as she heard his door close Gwen rushed down the hall to the loo.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur crashed into his own bed and fell fast asleep in minutes. Sometime later a faint knock on the door roused him from his slumber. He tried to ignore it but the knock only got louder. "Go away." He grumbled

"Umm… Arthur…?" a soft feminine voice called hesitantly.

_Guinevere!_ Arthur recognized her voice and dragged himself out of bed. He opened the door to find her waiting for him, wearing only his old t shirt. It hung loosely on her petit frame but he could just barely see the outline of her breasts. She hadn't bothered with the shorts but his t shirt was long on her, just long enough to cover her bum…just. Her hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders, it had that messy slept in look and Arthur found it very… distracting. _DAMN!_ He thought as he took in the sight of her. "Guinevere…" Her name was a hoarse whisper as his voice caught in his throat.

"Sorry to wake you, I couldn't sleep." As Gwen spoke she looked shyly at the floor.

"Oh." Was all Arthur could manage to say, he couldn't stop staring at the sexy woman in front of him.

"I got cold." Her lower lip jutted out into a pout and Arthur's knees nearly buckled.

_God, could she be any sexier?_ He thought as he continued staring at her like an idiot.

"Do you have any extra blankets?"

Arthur continued to stare for a few more seconds until her words sunk in. He shook his head to clear his mind. "Um…blankets… right, hold on." He went to the closet to check and came back empty handed. He frowned and began to apologize. "Um, no, it doesn't look like I do… but maybe-"

"Maybe you could keep me warm instead." Guinevere suggested in a low, husky voice and stepped closer to him.

Arthur looked down at her and without realizing it wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips crashed down onto Gwen's and her hands glided up his arms, over his shoulders and her fingers moved into his hair. She pushed herself up on her tip toes and teased his lips with her tongue. Arthur groaned an allowed her entrance to his mouth, his own tongue gently tasting hers as they explored each other's mouths. His hands began to travel down her waist and over her hips. Arthur froze. Gwen pouted again when the kiss stopped.

"Guinevere-" Arthur whispered in shock, his ocean blue eyes growing wide as they searched her honey brown eyes for answers. "You're not wearing any-"

Gwen's lips curled into a devilish grin as she shook her head. She removed her hands from his hair and placed her palms on his chest. Gently she pushed him toward the bed. Arthur fell backwards and watched in wonder as she slowly crawled over him. She lightly brushed her hands over his legs, "So strong." She whispered in that low seductive tone that was making him quiver. Then she grabbed the bottom of his shorts and pulled. Gwen smiled and licked her lips hungrily once she exposed his erection. Slowly… painfully slowly as far as Arthur was concerned, she lowered her mouth onto his waiting cock.

Arthur woke with a start, his eyes darting all over his bed and his room. He was alone; his shorts were still on though his arousal was evident. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. That had been one hell of a vivid dream. A sudden wave of disappointment hit him. It was just a dream.

_What the hell?_ He thought. He had never thought her Guinevere that way before. He knew her from work, she was Morgana's assistant. They had never really interacted before though, not one on one like they had tonight. Arthur shook himself trying to clear his mind of the erotic visions of his sister's assistant but try as he might he couldn't get back to sleep. _ Maybe a walk will help_.


	3. Replies to Ch 1 Reviews

Replies to Reviews:

I couldn't see an option for an author's note when I posted chapter 2, so till I figure that out there will be a separate replies chapter for those who I can't pm.

TO ALL: Thank you so much for reading and revewing! I'm really glad you like this so far, I have BIG plans so please keep reading and I will continue to (Hopefully) entertain you! These are in order from oldest to newest.

Sherri: I'm not sure what you mean about the Zombie reference, the party in chapter one was originally going to be a Halloween party so I used Halloween themed drinks hence Zombie. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you continue to do so.

Andrea: Love is definitely in the air… for one of them at least. ;) I have a lot of fun stuff planned for this fic, I hope you will continue to read and enjoy. Thanks.

Guest 1: Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter 1. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much.

Guest 2: Thanks for reading; I'm glad you enjoyed this. I hope you will continue to do so.

To All: Chapter 3 is almost done and should be up very soon. After that it might be a while before I update because I am still developing what will lead up to the first big turning point of the story. However I have A LOT of plans for this story and refuse to abandon it. I will do my best to post regularly and to respond to reviews. Until then…spoilers! ;) Thanks again everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

Gwen tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed. She gave up trying to get comfy and lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on the sound of her breathing. After a few breaths she began to feel her body relax and hoped sleep would finally come. Then a noise outside the door that brought Gwen to full alertness. She looked toward the door wondering what it could be. The knob turned and Gwen started to panic.

_What do I do? Should I call out? Shit the door is opening. PRETEND TO SLEEP!_ Gwen closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. She hoped whoever was coming in would simply leave once they saw her. _Or they could freak out…like I'm about to do. _She racked her brain trying to think of who else was here besides her and Arthur. Not Morgana or she would be in Gwen's place right now. Uther? Looking in on his daughter…? He never came across as the caring fatherly type but Gwen had only ever seen him in the work environment. He might be a completely different person outside of the office. She felt the intruder sit on the bed next to her. "So beautiful" she heard the stranger whispered next to her. A finger brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Touch me again and I'll scream." Gwen whispered between clenched teeth.

The stranger jumped and began to stammer.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Please don't scream Guinevere. I thought you were asleep. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Uh –Arthur.. is that you?"

"Yes and I'm really so sorry. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you weren't sick or something. You had a lot to drink. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok."

They had both been holding their breath and released it simultaneously.

"I wasn't asleep anyway… couldn't sleep." She confessed as she sat up.

"Me either… I was worried about you."

_Wow…when did Arthur Penndragon become such a caring guy?_ He certainly never appeared this way at work, granted they hardly interacted but she saw how hard he worked Merlin and he was always yelling at him.

"Guinevere…are you ok?" Arthur's voice broke into her thoughts and she noticed the concern in it.

"Oh yea I guess I got a bit carried away. I was just…I mean I…" Gwen took a deep breath trying to hold back tears as images from earlier in the night flooded her mind.

Arthur's hand cupped her cheek and he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb. "I know".

_He's staring at me. Why is he staring at me like that…?_ "Arthur…?"

"You have no idea how beautiful you are…do you Guinevere…?"

She blushed and smiled shyly. _What do I even say to that?_ Gwen wondered. Arthur leaned closer to her and she realized his lips were only a few inches from hers.

"Guinevere…" Arthur whispered leaning even closer and Gwen could feel his hot breath on her lips.

_Why does he keep saying my name like that…he makes it sound so… sexy. I think he's going to kiss me…do I want him to kiss me? His lips are…mmm…maybe._

Arthur gently pressed his lips to hers and Gwen closed her eyes reveling in their soft fullness. The kiss was sweet and chaste at first then Arthur's lips moved against hers and slid his tongue across her lower lip. Gwen moaned.

_Oh god that feels nice. _ She wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and returned his kiss matching his passion. Arthur's hands moved around her waist as he pulled her closer. Their tongues gently dueled as they tasted each other for the first time. Gwen's fingers curled into Arthur's hair eliciting a quiet moan from him. The kiss became more intense and Arthur's hands began to roam over her back. When they finally broke for air Arthur quickly returned to kissing her except this time his lips traveled around her jaw and down to her neck. When he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulders meet Gwen gasped. "Oh! Arthur!" It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe as Arthur teased her sensitive flesh with his tongue occasionally nipping gently at it. Gwen moaned and writhed under his ministrations, her body temperature rising with each brush of lips, each flick of the tongue.

Arthur's hands continued to roam up and down her back. Suddenly Gwen felt his hands under her shirt. She briefly thought of stopping him but his hands were so warm and it felt so good. His hands rested just above her hips and he returned to kissing her lips. They continued kissing passionately and Gwen was now extremely turned on. She wasn't sure how far she should let him go but she didn't want him to stop either. When they again broke for air Arthur looked deep into her eyes "Guinevere…" he whispered breathlessly, "I-I want you so much. I don't know if-" Gwen pulled him back into a quick hot kiss to silence him and Arthur groaned. When they broke apart again Arthur growled with desire "Guinevere you insatiable minx!" She giggled and bit her bottom lip. _Here goes…_ she grabbed the hem of her t shirt and quickly whipped it off.

Gwen awoke suddenly, panting and very, very warm. She looked around the room, she was alone. She mentally slapped herself. _What is wrong with me? Why am I fantasizing about him? I'm not attracted to Arthur Penndragon… and even if I was nothing could ever-nothing would ever come of it. Sure he was very kind to me tonight…but he probably just felt sorry for me. He hardly even knows me, I'm surprised he even knew my name. _

"He's not even my type!" Gwen scoffed.

She preferred guys who were more down to earth, uncomplicated…like Will.

Will. That lying piece of shit. _Maybe I'm wrong about Arthur not being my type…I was wrong about Will after all. _She thought what they had was real but apparently not. Gwen wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Instead she took a deep breath and said "No! I am not going to waste my tears on him, he doesn't deserve them. I am moving on…starting now. A decent sleep will help me forget all about him."

Unfortunately Gwen couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned but kept thinking about Arthur and how kind he had been to her. She really didn't know what to make of it. Groaning inwardly she thought _I probably made a complete ass out of myself last night. He probably thinks I'm pathetic._ "I just want to go to sleep and forget about everything that happened. Maybe a glass of water will help.

Gwen crept down the hallway trying not to make the floor boards creak under her weight. She didn't want to wake a certain golden knight. She knew she would have to deal with some of last night's events in the morning most likely, and she felt she would be much more capable then, after some sleep. _I just can't face him right now, not after that strange dream._

Little did she know he was already awake and suffering from a similar dilemma.


End file.
